


Take me Home

by Taekoppa



Series: I am Yours, You are Mine [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, aboverse, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekoppa/pseuds/Taekoppa
Summary: Hongbin didn't know him yet, but he would find himself yearning for the blue-haired Alpha to take him away from here soon, to take him somewhere safe...somewhere they could call home.





	1. Came to you with a broken faith

**Author's Note:**

> Here's "part 2" the Rabean backstory XD Enjoy guys!

Smoke wafted throughout the room, the steady beat of music thumping, somewhat muted through the thick dark red walls. Hongbin could feel the weight of the warm hand on his thigh, the bony leg underneath him digging into his ass uncomfortably and the damp, reeking breath close to his neck. He sighed once again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 

 

The Omega had only been here about three weeks but he knew it wouldn’t be as easy to leave this time as it had been before. He seemed to drift from scene to scene, different bad company to the next. He knew he should get out of it all, knew it was a bad habit, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

 

This was easier, he told himself. Others took care of him, he didn’t need to be responsible and work, not that he could get a decent job anyway, he had no qualifications after all, no money for studying. This was the best way. So he continuously told himself. He had a place to stay, food to eat…all he had to do was be someone’s pretty little plaything. Sit quietly, keep his mouth shut and look pretty on someone’s knee. The owner of a high end club this time around. 

 

The club owner, a stocky mid-thirties Alpha turned his attention to Hongbin, head tilted, lips sliding into a smirk. “You don’t look very pleased with your circumstances, pet.”, Pet is what they usually called him during the time he was under whoever’s service, “Aren’t you grateful I took you in? You were floundering around the streets when I found you.”  
Hongbin stared at him with that same blank look he gave them all, his eyes long lost of their youthful wit and spark. Hongbin wondered if this one would be bothered much if he simply ignored him. He would rather just sit here quietly until he was told he could go home, not that he really wanted to go to his temporary “home”, because, he of course, was well acquainted with what happened at night. 

 

The Alpha was still waiting for an answer and Hongbin sighed again, as if he was deeply troubled by deigning him with an answer. 

“I am grateful”, Hongbin spoke, although he sounded anything but. 

“Hmm”, The Alpha only said, eyes scruitinizing and Hongbin almost wanted to roll his eyes. He was so tired of playing games with these men. They were all the same. Apparently they seemed so interested in him, trying to figure him out, and when they couldn’t, they got annoyed. They told him he was ungrateful, boring, a bitch, because he would not warm up to them, refused to suck up and turn sweet, turn into someone who worshipped the ground they walked on. 

It was around then that he would find his way out, move on to the next one. How long will this go on?, rang in the Omega’s mind. 

The Alpha’s hand moved up his thigh and Hongbin glanced down with mild disgust at the fingers running up and down his leg. It annoyed him the most when they touched him, toyed and played with him, and of course that was something that happened a lot. 

The Alpha leaned in to rub his nose against the skin of Hongbin’s neck. “I can smell you’re almost in heat. Seeing that you’re not all that eager for my cock normally, your heat will certainly help to urge you on.”

Hongbin kept his eyes on the floor, but he knew he was aggrevating the Alpha this way and sure enough the Alpha roughly grabbed onto his jaw next, forcing the Omega to face him. “Not that it raelly matters to you right? You’ve had many others before. I’ve heard enough stories of Hongbin, the slut.”

Hongbin’s face twisterd and it was on the tip of his tongue to make a nasty remark, but the grip on his jaw tightened painfully and the Omega could feel a spark of panic as he looked into the Alpha’s cold eyes. “You better look more grateful from now on, or you’ll be ending up back on the streets and I’ll make sure no one will want to take you in again.”  
Hongbin swallowed thickly, the panic and fear settling uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. Yes, this one wouldn’t be as easy to come out of. 

 

There was a commotion at the door then. Hongbin was still half fazed out, eyes staring wide at the floor, mind stirring with the threat he had received. It was hard to make sense of the chatter around him at first and he could hear the sounds of struggle buzzing at his ears, but it was only when he heard a gasp of pain that Hongbin was snapped out of his trance and was able to look up from the floor. 

There was a man, hunched over, held down by two of the club’s bouncer’s. His dark blue hair was the only thing Hongbin could clearly see, apart from the array of tattoo’s that spread over his right arms, running up onto the man’s shoulder and presumably his chest. He had jeans on, a little tattered at the knees, and a dark blue tank top. As the man raised to his full height, Hongbin could see the dark blue fringe fall over sharp eyes, pierced ear and a line of blood trailing down the corner of the man’s lips. He was breathing a bit hard, most likely caused by the hit the bouncer’s had given him. 

 

Their eyes met then and with it Hongbin could suddenly smell the man’s scent from across the room. An Alpha.


	2. Gave me more than a hand to hold

Hongbin was billowing smoke out into the cold night air, face impassive as he looked upon people stumbling in and out of the club. He was leaning against the wall next to the entrance escaping a bit from his Alpha. Wonshik stepped out of the club, muttering, cursing under his breath when a puff of smoke blew past him. He visibly started, and Hongbin would have chuckled, but chose to stay cool and calm as the Alpha’s eyes slinked, wide-eyed over to him.

Wonshik looked hesitant, almost nervous whenever he was in the presence of the Omega. Wonshik was the name of the Alpha that had been dragged into the club a few weeks prior. He claimed to have been looking for a job, had apparently heard through the grapevine on the streets that the Owner was looking for willing Alpha’s to help run things above and underground the club. Hongbin was immediately wary at his own slight fascitnation with the mysterious looking Alpha. He was captivated, but apprehensive. Although the Alpha might have looked the part of someone belonging here Hongbin could see those eyes were much too alive to have been through half of what most of these people have been. 

It had been a long time since Hongbin had seen eyes so pretty and alive still, and when they happened to fix on him they seemed to search in wonder, looking for something in Hongbin. He wanted to know what. 

“Hongbin.” Wonshik almost sounded hopeful. In the past few weeks they have had a few encounters, brief but each one was seared into Hongbin’s brain and he seemed to run over and over them when he had a moment to himself. 

“Wonshik”, Hongbin replied with a nod. 

“Aren’t you cold?” The Alpha was bundled up in a leather jacket and jeans, while the Omega was simply wearing a thin sweater. Hongbin smiled, watching, pleased, as the Alpha got flustered at the simple action. Hongbin had heard countless times over the years how attractive he was, what his looks could do, it was why he used it in the first place to get where he was and what he was doing now. 

“A little”, he admitted. The Alpha hesitated for moment before he shrugged his jacket off and Hongbin watched with raised brows as the Alpha stepped forward and swung it over the Omega’s shoulders. 

“I hope this helps.”, The Alpha spoke, looking down at Hongbin through his lashes. It was the first time Hongbin noticed that the Alpha was taller than him. He’d never had an owner taller than him, since he was quite tall himself, but he’d always fancied one, one that presented as a real Alpha. Manly, strong, tall, dominant…  
Hongbin felt breathless but fought to keep his composure, still they were close, Wonshik’s warm hands still resting on his shoulders over his jacket and the Omega’s breath came out in a whisper. “What is a gentleman like you doing here?”

“What do you mean?”, Wonshik replied, almost hesitatant to let their encounter breach past the normal time limit. His fingers slipped from the material of the jacket around Hongbin’s shoulders and he took a step back as well. Hongbin grinned internally. Of course he would be very scared of talking to the owner’s pet. Everyone knew not to touch the boss’s property. Hongbin took a step forward again and took pleasure in the way Wonshik’s pretty lined eyes widened. “You don’t belong here.”, the Omega spoke, letting his cold fingers drift over the Alpha’s cheek. 

The Alpha spluttered at first at the touch, but his eyes glazed over with warmth as he held the Omega’s. Hongbin grew startled at the amount of emotion he could see there, but he forced his outside composure to stay cool and calm. The Alpha’s eyes were burning into his and the Omega fought to breathe properly. 

“You don’t belong here either.”, Wonshik said finally. 

Hongbin felt choked up, embarrassingly close to tears and he couldn’t understand why. It didn’t make sense…how this…stranger could evoke so much emotion from him…could make him feel things he hadn’t felt in years…could make him want to cry by simply gazing at him. Hogbin was about to tear his eyes away, to walk away from the turmoil of emotions he had seen and felt in the Alpha’s eyes, when they heard the back door bang open. 

“Hongbin!”

It was the gruff voice of the Alpha Hongbin had grown used to…his owner. Hongbin and Wonshik whipped around simultaneously, the Alpha watching them with suspicious eyes until Hongbin cleared his throat and expertly fell into character. 

“Good thing you found me”, he grinned, stepping into the Alpha’s space. “I was startng to get cold out here.” The Alpha gave one last glance at Wonshik, still standing shaken under the streetlamp, and slipped an arm around the Omega’s waist, leading him inside. Hongbin didn’t dare to look back into those warm, brown eyes again. 

Hongbin had only later that night realized, when his Alpha was kissing down his neck and slowly taking off his clothes, that he still had Wonshik’s leather jacket. It pleased him immensely. He took great pleasure in wearing it practically everywhere, sniffing at the inside of the collar and smelling Wonshik’s enticing Alpha scent. He also couldn’t wait to wear it in Wonshik’s presence. 

An opportunity presented itself about two weeks later. The two rarely saw each other, Wonshik was working above ground mostly and had little to do with the club, which is where Hongbin was mostly seen at night, in the lap of his owner. Though Wonshik sometimes did check-ins with the boss every now and then and would thus report back in the confidentiality of the club. Hongbin had a shit-eating grin as Wonshik stepped through the door, having to obviously control his expression as he caught eye of Hongbin situated on his boss’s lap wearing his leather jacket, and subsequently sniffing into the collar of it. Hongibn winked at him and the Omega could just catch the slight redness spreading over the Alpha’s cheecks. He was adorable.

Wonshik sat down to talk business and Hongbin made a game of it to see how many times he could catch the Alpha’s eye and make him blush.   
When Wonshik was done and stepped outside, Hongbin waited an appropriate amount of time before he excused himself as well. Somehow he knew Wonshik would be there waiting for him. 

“Are you ever going to give my jacket back?”

“You know I quite like wearing it. I can smell you whenever I want, and quite honestly I’d rather smell your Alpha scent than his.” Hongbin was circling the Alpha, grinning as he spoke. He ignored the happy swell in his chest at seeing those pretty, warm brown eyes closeup again. 

“You’re as bad as your reputation says”, Wonshik chuckled, slightly embarrassed at the Omega’s bashful words.

“Of course”, Hongbin grinned, standing still now, “The reputation has to come from some truth you know.”

Wonshik was quiet for a moment, contemplative, the air charged between them. “Do you think about me that much throughout your day then?” His eyes were soft, and the words though spoken in a playful lilt, had some seriousness to it. 

Hongbin swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Yes.”


	3. Caught before I hit the ground

Guys I'm a freaking idiot.....I posted chapter 4 last time instead of chapter 3....wow I'm so stupid I'm sooo sorry I spoiled things for you guys and probably confused you all...but here's the real chapter 3!! 

Hongbin’s owner had been out of town on busniness and it was rare that he left Hongbin at home, but the Omega had to entertain new shareholders, take them through the tour of the club, basically market the club to possible future shareholders. At least his owner had given him some kind of work to do, saw some benefit in keeping him around other than as a plaything.   
Hongbin had a night off, no one filtering trough the club on a Monday evening anyway and he had the place to himself. Wonshik was on guard tonight. Hongbin knew, because he had spefically ordered the Alpha to. He could decide who stood guard, who would patrol above ground, keep the entrances to the underground club safe. Hongbin grinned. Yes, he would make the most of this opportunity. 

“Wonshik, please come inside, I would like to have a word with you.”  
There was no one else there, he didn’t have to pretend and be formal with the Alpha, but still you never knew where there were hidden eyes and ears. At least inside the club he knew he was safe from prying eyes.   
Wonshik stepped through the door obediently and Hongbin could see he was nervous already, his eyes skittering, kept low, and throat bobbing as he swallowed.   
“Hongbin.” Wonshik speaking his name was like reverence, like coming home, the warmth spreading through his chest and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “Come here.”, he spoke, whispered, his eyes still closed.   
It was silent for a moment, he hadn’t heard Wonshik step closer, but he didn’t want to open his eyes. His breathing hitched when he felt Wonshik’s hands on his cheeks, searing palms enveloping his face, fingers splayed gently, cradling. Hongbin thought it ironic how someone who looked so dangerous, tough, could hold Hongbin, could hold his heart with such gentleness. 

There was a constant buzzing in Hongbin’s head, He didn’t want to think, couldn’t, not with the heat of Wonshik’s stare on him or the hot searing palm the Alpha had on his thigh. He downed another shot and watched as Wonshik shook his head dissaprovingly.   
“They don’t offer me drinks at the club.”, Hongbin defended. “I’d like some alcohol too every now and then, you know.”  
“The Alpha’s probably drink enough for the both of you.”  
“Not this one. He’s smart.”, Hongbin mused.   
“Makes it more difficult.”, Wonshik spoke then, gaze flittering off into the distance.   
“For me to get out yes…why for you?”  
Wonshik shifted closer, as much as the little bar stools allowed.   
“You generally get a new owner and stay for around six months, then find an opening and leave, right?”, Wonshik spoke in his low voice.   
Hongbin nodded slowly, not knowing what Wonshik was getting at.   
“You know you won’t really be able to do it this time around? He’s not like the others, he’s jealous, possessive, he won’t let you go Hongbin.”  
The Omega swallowed hard, nodding again.   
“I want to help you get out.”

“Wonshik!” Hongbin sat back, eyes wide in shock and the Alpha flinched as he watched the Omega’s eyes shutter, the betrayal of his confession settling in.   
“I…I know…I’m sorry and I understand if you don’t want to…want anything to do with me. But I had to take the chance and tell you, I trust you.” The Alpha took a shaky breath. “Even if we don’t truly know each other…I trust you and I know Hongbin, I can see it you don’t want to be here. You don’t belong here. I want to help you get out.”  
All the while Hongbin sat in shock, silent and Wonshik could see the wheels turning, the Omega’s thoughts probably running a mile a minute. “Please, Hongbin, I…Say something”, the Alpha spoke, taking the Omega’s hand in his, relaxing the pretty fingers that had been gripping tightly at his knees.   
Hongbin looked down, looked at the secure hand holding his, the warmth, the strange familiarity he felt from the beginning whenever he interacted with the Alpha. He wanted this. He wanted to say yes so bad, but he was terrified. What would it help in the end if it all fell through? If it didn’t work out and Hongbin was stuck here? If Wonshik left…he wouldn’t have anything he’d want to stay for anyway.   
“Hongbin…”, the Alpha kept whispering and Hongbin felt guilty for staying silent so long but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the Alpha’s hand wrapped around his, couldn’t force his eyes to look up at Wonshik, at those warm, naïve eyes.   
“Please, I want to help you…I don’t want to leave without you, I can’t imagine what’s going to happen to you. I want to take you somewhere safe.”  
Hongbin gave a breathless gasp, sharply looking up at the other. Wonshik gasped in surprise as well at the Omega’s sudden movement, but what shocked him even more was the sight of the Omega in tears, silently streaming down his cheeks.   
Hongbin’s face crumpled as he finally saw the concerned look on Wonshik’s face and the Alpha was immediately there, cradling the Omega’s shaking form against his own   
sturdy one. “Take me away from here, take me home.”, is all the Omega mumbled agianst the Alpha’s shoulder over and over again as Wonshik ran his hands over the Omega’s hair, rocking him gently.   
“I will”, he spoke, placing a sweet kiss to the Omega’s temple. 

The Alpha returned within a few nights, and so Hongbin and Wonshik could spend no more time with each other as they had that week. Hongbin had made sure Wonshik joined him in looking after the bar every night it was quiet enough to allow it and they were diligent of course, because if somehow word got out that they were seen together for reasons other than work they were both done for. 

On the first night back the Alpha had been busy with meetings, catching up with all his underground subordinates, making sure everything had been looked after. Hongbin had been too happy to have him distracted, but of course he would need to take his perch on his master’s knee once again.   
The second night back it had seemed the Alpha was in a very good mood. He had only one meeting to attend to that night and as he stepped through the apartment he was humming, a lazy smile on his face as he spotted Hongbin, standing ready to greet him in the hallway.   
“Hmm.”, he spoke lowly, walking straight to Hongbin and wrapping his arm around the Omega’s waist, tugging him close and skimming his nose along Hongbin’s neck.   
“The meeting went well”, he said next, “the business is growing and we spoke of new propositions, they’re definitely interested.”  
“That’s good.”  
“Hmm”, the Alpha purred, his lips close to the Omega’s ear. “Good for me and good for you.”  
“Have you been looking after things well, my little pet?”, he asked next, warm, calloused hand slipping underneath Hongbin’s woollen sweater.   
Hongbin wanted to sneer at the demeaning name, but he swallowed it down, like he had so many times before, and let his instinct, let his mind sink to the back, bodily reactions rather taking over. It made things so much easier, he had learned over the years.   
The Alpha rested a hand lightly on the Omega’s hip. “Good.”, he spoke in response to the Omega’s nod. The hold suddenly tightened and turned bruising, the Alpha twisting the skin in his grip. Hongbin couldn’t help the little gasp of pain and surprise that left his mouth. “I hear you’ve been giving someone some extra care.”, he sneered gruffly. “Maybe been looking after them too well?”, he asked sarcastically and the Omega’s felt the shock run through him in a defeaning pound of his heart.   
The Alpha had probably heard him gasp at the words and he turned so the Omega could see his face, could see the sneering smile on his lips. “Yes, little pet. You thought you had outsmarted me? Did you really think I don’t have eyes and ears everywhere?” The Alpha took pleasure in the Omega’s dilated pupils, in the ragged breaths he took and the shake of his hands which were resting lightly on his shoulders. 

“Not so smart with your mouth now, are you?”, the Alpha cackled, his other hand flying up to wrap around the Omega’s throat. Hongbin started, eyes widening in shock and he recoiled immediately, taking a step back. The Alpha was faster still and he drove the Omega back, against the wall, hand tightening until the Omega was struggling for breath. “Do you think I’m stupid?!”, the Alpha shouted in his face and if he wasn’t currently being chocked, Hongbin would’ve flinched at the volume.   
“You little slut, you think you can run around behind my back and I wouldn’t know?” The grip tightened again before loosening completely and Hongbin gasped loudly, drawing in a burning breath. He fell to the ground, hand cradling his red neck.   
The Alpha crouched down to the Omega’s level and this time the male really did flinch. “You just fucked up for both you and Wonshik. I told you I could make it that no one would ever take you in again, remember? Maybe I should rephrase my words. I’ll make it so that you’re never able to leave, how’s that? And now, Wonshik too.”  
Hongbin whimpered at the sound of the other Alpha’s name. He had dragged him into this, he had played this little love game with Wonshik behind the Alpha’s back and it had been fun. But suddenly it wasn’t funny anymore.


	4. Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now

Hongbin was choking on his sobs, curled up, fingernails gripping onto his arms leaving indents in their wake. The Alpha was done sneering in his ear, standing from the bed, already putting on his clothes.   
“Filthy little whore you always were.”, he grinned, fastening his belt, watching with amusement the way Hongbin flinched at the words, curling his naked body in closer.   
Once his shirt was on, he stepped closer, trailing a finger over the harsh red marks he had left on the Omega’s throat with glee. They’d turn blue within a day or two, a good sign of ownership to his partners, he though to himself. “There’s no use denying it now”, he spoke aloud. “You’ve been whoring yourself out since you we’re sixteen, I don’t know how you could think you’d be anything more.” He laughed to himself, grabbing his jacket and walking out, talking over his shoulder. “You should’ve said your goodbyes to the idiot while you could’ve, you’ll never see pretty boy again.”

Hongbin felt his lip bleed with how he was biting down on it to conceal the wrecked sobs trying to claw their way up his throat. His throat burned either way as if the hot, clammy hands had seared through his skin when the Alpha had held him down, choked him, letting his fingers only slip off when Hongbin was at the brink of consciousness. His head pounded, chest heaving, each breath doing nothing to bring relief to his body. The panic was taking over his body, his head was swimming, black dancing across his vision and the drumming in his ears only got louder and louder. The Alpha was going to kill Wonshik, the Alpha was going to kill Wonshik, the Alpha was going to kill him too.  
In the back of his mind, somewhere not consumed by the panic inside him, he registered there was a shuffling going on outside the door. A loud grunt of pain. Hongbin assumed the Alpha had posted gaurds, for in case Hongbin might try to escape. Were they fighting each other? He couldn’t think straight, barely had the energy to think at all, much less the energy to stand up and find out what was going on.   
He didn’t have to wait long anyway as the door banged open, Hongbin just catching a glimpse of the one guard falling to the ground. In a flurry of movement a man was running inside the room, head flinging wildly, eyes searching until they landed on Hongbin.   
This should have alarmed the Omega, but he was too paralyzed to even move, his muscles too sore from the beating they had taken. He simply looked up at the stranger, eyes blank, barely registering the presence of the person at all. 

The man let out a sigh, eyes softening slightly as he took a step closer, grabbing a blanket off the couch and draping it over Hongbin.   
The Omega blinked up at him. He looked like an angel sort of. In a weird sort of way. His skin was pale, but hair dark and long, hanging into his eyes. He looked cold at first, but up close Hongbin could see there were emotions brimming in the golden eyes. Pity among them. Hongbin closed his eyes, tears from his lashes finally spilling over.   
“Hongbin”, the strange angel whispered. “I need to get you out of here.”  
The stranger patted his hair before going of in search for clothes. The Omega continued to watch him closely, his brain still not realizing what was truly going on around him.   
The stranger dropped the clothes onto the bed. “Hongbin”, he spoke again.   
He crouched down so he was level to Hongbin’s eyes, watching the Omega intently.   
Alpha, Hongbin’s mind told him automatically. He could smell that the stranger was an Alpha.   
He groaned, turning his face into the matrass. He was so tired of Alpha’s.   
“Who are you?”, he finally croaked, when he could find his voice again.   
The stranger’s eyes softened once more and he returned his hand to the Omega’s hair, patting gently, urging the other to raise his head.   
“I’m a friend of Wonshik.”, he said softly, “and I’m here to get you out. He promised you, right?”  
Wonshik’s name seemed to instill something inside the Omega, because he was gasping for breath very suddenly and pushing himself up. “Wonshik?”  
The stranger nodded.   
“You’re also from the police?”  
“Yes”, he answered. “We’re on the same force. My name’s Taekwoon.”

 

Twenty minutes later Hongbin was trailing after Taekwoon, slinking against walls, feeling like some kind of agent, or a silly child playing cops and robbers. Exept this was no game. This was a real life cops and robbers. The cops were here to sell the underground business out and all it’s illegal doings. He was going to get out, he was going with Wonshik, wherever that was. But it didn’t matter. They just had to get out of here first, without being caught. And get Wonshik.   
Aother spike of panic flashed through Hongbin. What if the Alpha had already gotten to him?

“Where’s Wonshik?”  
Taekwoon was dribbling down the stairs, Hongbin right after. The Alpha wasn’t even out of breath when he answered. “He’s underground with the other gaurds. The rest of our team will be here in ten minutes.”  
“What about the Alpha? He knew something was up with Wonshik and that something suspicious is going on, he’s going to be prepared for sure.”  
“There are more of us than you know. Many of his workers are actually undercover with us, you have nothing to worry about. But you need to play your part for only a little while longer.”  
The Omega nodded. Taekwoon had explained everything to him. Their escape plan sounded good to his ears, but he knew of underground gangs long enough that things never ran so smoothly when they were involved.   
Taekwoon came to a door on the basement floor, nodded to the guard and stood in place like he belonged. Taekwoon then nodded to Hongbin and the Omega took a breath before opening the door and stepping in.   
The Alpha was sitting between colleuges discussing something in hushed tones. He looked up to see who had intruted, snorted when he saw it was Hongbin and turned back to the others, who hadn’t even lifted their eyes to look at who had come in.   
Hongbin was still walking forward when he was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled back by two men. He tried to struggle, but was easily overpowered and made to kneel onto the floor. 

“Oh I meant to tell you, there’ll be new rules around here.” The Alpha didn’t even look up as he spoke, but the man had tied a collar tight around his neck and hooked a leash onto it, furthermore fastening the leash to the wall. Hongbin’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’ll be having no more part in this business other than sitting on your knees, chained to the wall like a real dog. You’ll be a show piece, like you were supposed to be in the beginning. I should never have let you have any part in my business. I thought you had brains, but instead you were simply a backstabbing little bitch, fornicating with cops and all.”  
Hongbin couldn’t contain the little gasp that left his lips. So he did know. Oh gosh, Wonshik was probably already dead.   
Not a minute later, the men around the table stood, shook hands and the strangers left. 

The Alpha turned to look at Hongbin and sighed. He nodded to one of the gaurds and the man left. There was silent tension until Hongbin could faintly hear a soft yelping noise, growing closer. There was banging at the door once more and Hongbin started with fright when the first gunshot went off. Instinctively he tried to pull away, forgetting momentarily about the leash around his neck. The Alpha smirked, looking down at him, but the door opened then and the source of the yelping became apparent.   
Wonshik, bloody and bruised, was being dragged across the floor, one arm falling at an unnatural angle and the painful sounds leaving his lips was torture to Hongbin’s ears. He was dropped to the floor in front of the Alpha’s feet and Hongbin instinctively wanted to go to him, but the restraints offered little freedom, his fingertips just barely brushing Wonshik’s leather jacket. 

The Alpha kicked at Wonshik’s abdomen and he flailed back, gasping breathlessly, face tilted up in pain. When he managed to open his eyes again, they fell on Hongbin and somehow he managed to smile.   
“Hongbin”, he spoke, brokenly, “You’re safe.”  
His voice was hoarse. Had he been screaming in pain for long?  
Hongbin watched him, eyes wide. This idiot of a man was being killed, tortured, and still he smiled at the sight of him? He was the reason the Alpha was taking this out on Wonshik…how could he-  
“You idiot!”, Hongbin shouted at him, crying just at the sight of this sweet, gentle man lying broken on the floor because of him. He didn’t deserve someone so good caring for him this much, not after all that he’d done. 

“Don’t worry”, Wonshik mouthed at him, still somehow smiling and Hongbin would’ve kicked him himself if he wasn’t already lying on the floor half dead.   
The gunshots were still going off around them and then a tremendous crash, the walls trembling with the force of it. There was smoke…or was it dust? Hongbin couldn’t see much, stuck as he was to the wall. There were fingers grabbing at his thigh though and the Omega could just make out Wonshik shuffling closer as much as he could. The Omega scrabbled closer, Wonshik eventually able to rest his head on Hongbin’s thighs and the Omega cradled him closer, holding on for dear life as the building shook around them, the gunshots deafening.   
“It will be fine.”, Wonshik spoke, the Omega somwhow still able to hear him, before another crash resounded and the impact sent both of them flying through the air. Hongbin heard the sound of his head colliding with the wall before he felt it and moments later everything was black.  
It was foggy when he woke. There was still so much noise, the most prominent one shouting in his ear. “Hongbin!”  
“Hongbin!”

The Omega groaned, eyelashes fluttering. Of what he could make out everything was torn down, the building, not that you could call it that anymore, a mess. Someone was tugging him to his feet and he realized the leash had been cut off. There was shuffling at his side. Another person being tucked under his arm and he realized it was Wonshik, being held up by on the other end by Taekwoon.   
His brain finally kicked in then and they took off through the rubble and fog, through the screams and gunshots. They stepped over the walls, flattened, fallen to the ground and then they were outside, Wonshik falling in on himself, Taekwoon tumbling with and it was only then that Hongbin saw the gunshot wound in Taekwoon’s abdomen. He was searching for help, spotting an ambulance not ten metres away. He stumbled forward, taking note for the first time that pain seared up his leg everytime he stepped on his left foot. His ankle was definitely twisted. Or broken. 

He came close enough to get their attention, falling down himself. His head felt like it was swimming again and when he held his head as if to steady his swinging vision around him, his hands came away covered in blood. He lay down on the dusty ground to try and ease the spinning. He looked to the two Alpha’s on the ground not far from him.   
Taekwoon was out, eyes closed, frown evident, but Wonshik had regained consciousness and though his eyes were glassy with pain, the Alpha locked eyes with him, his good arm shuffling forward until it was straight, fingers stetching as if reaching out to touch Hongbin. He smiled, eyes crinkling and Hongbin couldn’t help the tears falling in little droplets to the ground. He was saved. Wonshik’s warm smile the last thing he saw before he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.


	5. Could you take care of a broken soul? ~ I'm lying here, oh will you hold me now

The last chapterrrrrr of this entire story. I really truly love this last chapter and I enjoyed writing it so much. this story was my first big one and its close to my heart. Thank you for all the upport guys I really appreciate it and I love reading the comments and seeing what you guys thought :) 

*Set before the end of I am Yours, You are Mine*  
It was a quiet afternoon. Hongbin could hear the soft whisper of voices in a room down the hall, the low tone almost lulling him to sleep. He’d been cranky today, this week technically. His swollen stomach bulging out beneath his chest as he glanced down at the reason for it all. Well the main reason really. There were several contributing factors. Like his aching back. His swollen feet. The way everything Wonshik said and did irked him to no end. Hongbin groaned. He knew he was acting like a bitch these last couple of days and Wonshik had been nothing but sweet, doting on him the moment he came back from work. But that was part of it, honestly, he hated feeling babied like he could do nothing for himself. He still could even if he thumped around like an elephant everywhere he went. Wonshik doting and doing everything in his will to make Hongbin happy had always been part of his personality, what made Hongbin fall in love with the idiot in the first place, but usually he could shove Wonshik (albeit lovingly) and do things for himself. Now he had to give in and admit defeat with certain things…like climbing into to the bath by himself for goodness sake.  
It reminded the Omega too much of their past. How Wonashik endlessly worried over Hongbin after they both had recovered from the traumatic ordeal. Wonshik had been so much worse off with a broken arm and a couple of broken ribs. Hongbin had only suffered a mild concussion and a sprained ankle, but still Wonshik would do everything he could to assist Hongbin. He could all to clearly remember how the Alpha had lifted him in his arms, Hongbin protesting wildly, because “Your arm and ribs, you idiot!”, but the Alpha took no mind and gently placed the Omega into the warm bath.  
Hongbin could remember the shame as the Alpha, for the first time, had looked upon the Omega’s naked body, but he’d made no attempt towards anything sexual and Hongbin had stared, almost confused at the Alpha for a long time. He was so used to Alpha’s only using him for physical pleasure. Should any other Alpha had been in Wonshik’s position they certainly would’ve taken advantage of it. Instead the Alpha kneeled next to the bath and started washing the Omega down.  
It had been a month after their first night out of the hospital and for Hongbin, his first month in a real house for more than 10 years. Wonshik hadn’t even asked the Omega, but of course he had known that the Omega had no where to go. No one to go home to.  
So he had driven them to his and Taekwoon’s shared house. The Omega so unsure of what to do and say. His thoughts were driving him crazy. Was he really just going to live with this man he hardly knew? Yes he’d begged this man to take him away and Wonshik had promised to take him somewhere safe and away from everything horrid that had happened to him but that had been in a dire situation…now that everything had settled…he couldn’t just do something like this, could he? From depending and serving Alpha’s all his life to being taken care of by another like he was some helpless little Omega? He hated that. 

They were driving in silence when Hongbin suddenly spoke up.  
“Wonshik.”  
The Alpha looked over, his eyes apprehensive as if he could already guess what was on Hongbin’s mind.  
“I can’t…I can’t possibly just stay with you Wonshik…I...I’m sorry I don’t… I can’t…” he stumbled for words not sure what he was saying anyway. Where would he go?  
Wonshik sighed, pulling up into a driveway leading to a quaint house. He stopped the car, getting out and walking over to Hongbin’s side. The Omega was so unsure, still fumbling with the seatbelt when the Alpha opened his door.  
“Come, on Hongbin.”  
“Wonshik, I…”  
“Get out Hongbin.”, the Alpha spoke in a firm voice, not unkind though.  
Hongbin gulped, suddenly feeling like he wanted to cry. He got out obediently and stood there, staring at the Alpha. He felt shameful. Pathetic. He was practically forcing this man to take him in because he knew Hongbin had nowhere else to go. He felt like a burden.  
“I..”, the Omega started. “I’ll look for somewhere else to stay, I don’t –“  
“Please don’t do this.”, the Alpha whispered, taking the Omega by surprise.  
“What?”  
“You’re trying to pull away. I don’t want you to feel obligated to stay here, but Hongbin, I want you here. I want you here with me. Whatever happened in the last month wasn’t just a ploy or something…I really, I really do care about you Hongbin.”  
The Omega gasped, not expecting Wonshik to think that of all things. 

“I never…never thought you were only playing me Wonshik, I mean hell you almost died trying to save me. Why would I think that? I just…I don’t want to go from serving Alpha’s to being taken care of one like I can’t take care of myself…not that I’m ungrateful, I just…”  
“I understand.”, the Alpha said, lifting a hand to place it on Hongbin’s cheek, the skin cold to the touch. “I want you to stay with me though. I want you to have a real home. To be part of a real pack too. Taekwoon and I have been childhood friends and he, his wife and I were a pack. You can be part of that. You can take care of yourself, pay bills like the rest of us, get a job, but Hongbin I want you to live for yourself more than anything. So please…don’t pull away from me.”  
The Omega could feel tears sting at his eyes. The Alpha’s palm was steadily warming his cheek and he wanted to nuzzle up against that warmth. He restrained himself though. He could feel the lump of words sitting stuck in his throat. The thank you, the gratefulness choking him. He swallowed it back until he was able to whisper “Okay” and followed the Alpha inside.  
Hongbin found It hard to get settled in at first. He was so unfamiliar with doing his own things at his own time, of having his own space, of being in a household with two other people that respected him, that were nice to him. Taekwoon was nice too, a bit of an intimidating appearance at first but friendly and caring down to the core when you got to know him. Hongbin had come to learn that his wife had died due to gang activity and Hongbin felt guilty even if he had nothing to do with it. Just the thought that he had been part of that life for most of his life made him feel ashamed.  
The Alpha’s wife had passed away two years ago and Taekwoon had been after them ever since. The three of them had been in a pack together and now it was only the two of them. Taekwoon had spoken to him in the midst of a bleary Monday morning telling him that he was free to join their pack anytime he wanted. Hongbin had no answer to that. He didn’t deserve to be bound with these good people. 

He had learned many things about Wonshik too. Like how Wonshik and Taekwoon were true close friends, he learned that Wonshik loved music, often humming his own made up melodies and one day he had learned about the various tattoo’s adorning the Alpha’s skin.  
“I was part of a gang too when I was a teenager.”  
Hongbin had gained the courage to ask the Alpha one night, after he had sturdiously tried to avoid the other during his stay with them initially. Wonshik knew to give Hongbin his space and let the Omega be. He knew how hard this was, to simply throw away all that you had been taught, all that you had been forced to do for your life. It was tough. But Hongbin had gotten a job within a week and that seemed to help the Omega a lot. He was taking care of himself now and that allowed the other to feel more independent.  
The Omega was staring at him and Wonshik looked sheepish.  
“I didn’t have the best environment growing up and I got involved with bad people from an early age already, by the time I was 13 I was stealing, pick-pocketing, doing little jobs for the gang of my neighbourhood. By the time I turned 20 I decided enough was enough and I turned my life around. Taekwoon reeled me in, taught me how to live my life right and that’s when I joined the force.” He looked proud then and Hongbin thought the Alpha had never looked more beautiful.  
“So see, I do understand Hongbin. I know what you’re going through. I know its hard to step back from all that you’ve known for a long time, to feel so ashamed for what you were and feeling like you don’t deserve any better.” The Alpha shifted forward from where they had been sitting side by side on the couch. He took the Omega’s hands that had hung limply, into his own, cradling his fingers. “But its not true. Neither of us wanted to do what we did, but we did it because of circumstance. Not that it makes it okay by any means, but see now we’ve learned from our misktakes and we’ve both turned our life around. You can do this. I had Taekwoon help me every step of the way, he was such a support and please know that you have me and Taekwoon both. But me especially.”, he finished with a grin. 

Hongbin felt choked up again like he had his first night here. This time though instead of swallowing it all back he shuffled forwards and ended up in the Alpha’s arms, sobbing like a child. He could remember how the Alpha had cooed at him, petted his hair, could remember how the Alpha himself had tears in his eyes when Hongbin pulled back eventually. He had called him a sap fondly and they had laughed together.  
Hongbin had begun molding his life around Wonshik, the Alpha symbolizing everything new in his life. He had grown comfortable, became closer to Taekwoon and opening up more and more to the blue haired Alpha. He had tried to figure out what he wanted from himself as well. He had been waitering at restaurant but was thinking constantly of his childhood dreams taking wonder in how he could now allow himself to think about these things.  
They were mostly healed within a month, the Alpha’s of course healing much faster than he could. He still had slight pain in his ankle and he still had yellowing bruises of the previous Alphas’ abuse. He had been getting ready for a bath, had taken off his clothes in his room stared at the horrid marks covering his body. He sighed, walking to the ensuite. When he wanted to step over however his ankle gave in and he stumbled onto the floor, yelping from pain.  
That’s when Wonshik had rushed in, had doted on him. The Omega’s cheeks colouring in shame. Though they were certainly close not one of them had brought up anything regarding their…well he couldn’t say relationship…but whatever was between them. They were both attracted to each other undoubtedly, but Hongbin knew Wonshik was scared to push him…though honestly at this point he wouldn’t mind if Wonshik pushed things a little. His affection for the other had only grown over time.  
Wonshik was staring at the yellowing marks that were visible above the water, his fingers coming to trace one that sat at Hongbin’s collarbone, the Omega gasping softly at the touch. 

“You’re beautiful. “  
The Alpha looked up to the Omega’s eyes and Hongbin couldn’t contain a shiver at the intense look.  
“Sometimes I’m afraid of complimenting you like the others always did.” They still stared at each other, and Hongbin could feel his heart pounding. “I’ll just have to use all the words they never did.”, the Alpha spoke as he leaned forward. His hand came to cradle Hongbin face and he inched closer until Hongbin’s little pants of breath blew onto the Alpha’s lips. “Stunning”, the Alpha whispered before he sealed their lips together. 

The Omega was shook out of his thoughts when the front door opened. He had been sitting for a long time in one position, his legs cramping. He probably spaced out for a long time. It was strange. To think of the past. A life before Wonshik and their little family. It was like he was a whole other person.  
Wonshik stepped around the corner then and spotted his mate on the couch, curled up. “Hey”, he smiled lovingly and Hongbin wanted to roll his eyes at the sappy look, but after his trip down memory lane he suddenly felt emotional after seeing the other. Wonshik had done so much for him.  
“Come here”, Hongbin said instead of greeting the other. Wonshik obeyed all too easily, tucking himself next to the other. He kissed the Omega fondly, but after the kiss Hongbin pushed his head into the crook of Wonshik’s neck, letting the Alpha pet him. “My beautiful Omega.’, Wonshik whispered, lips brushing his forehead.  
“Are you okay?”, he asked when Hongbin burrowed his head further.  
The Omega shook his head, tightening his arms around his mate.  
“What’s wrong?”, Wonshik whispered, encouraging the other to look at him. Hongbin kept his eyes down, fingering fraying strands of Wonshik’s t-shirt. “I was feeling really cranky and thinking how much you were irritating me these past few days”, the Alpha huffed out a laugh here, “and then I thought about how much you do for me and I thought about our past a lot and I just…I…you know I love you right? I love you so much.” The Omega had burrowed his head down once more by the time he said this so he couldn’t see the well of emotion on his Alpha’s face. But the other made him look, lifting his chin, nuzzling against his cheek, kissing his lips, whispering against them that he knew, that he loved him too.  
They sat like that for a long time before they both felt a kick from Hongbin’s stomach and they looked down in unison. “How are my pretty pups doing?”  
“Making me crazy”, Hongbin groaned and the Alpha laughed.  
“Yeah, laugh all you can will you.”  
Wonshik couldn’t help but to chuckle again. “Would you like another back massage?”  
“Maybe later, first I want a bath.”  
“Okay”, the Alpha spoke, placing a kiss on his mate’s forehead.

“I was thinking about this too actually.”  
“Hmm?”, the Alpha enquired, dipping the sponge back into the water before rinsing Hongbin’s legs.  
“About the first time you bathed me.”  
“Ahh, well now. That was a nice night.”, the Alpha smiled, actually turning a little red.  
Hongibn laughed out loud. How was his Alpha so endearing and sometimes shy about things between them when they’ve been together for 8 years?  
“You’re adorable.”, Hongbin chuckled still, patting with wet hands onto Wonshik’s hair.  
Wonshik eyes darkened, the pools suddenly deep with unspoken emotion. “You’re beautiful.”, he whispered mirroring his actions from that night.  
They kissed. Slowly, languidly. The water turned cold and Hongbin whined.  
Wonshik wanted to pull away, but the Omega grabbed onto his wrist tugging it down to where the Omega had an erection underneath the swirling water. The Omega was blinking bashful, big eyes at the Alpha, seemingly innocent. 

“I don’t remember this happening that night.”, the Alpha grinned slyly, taking a hold of the Omega and pumping slowly.  
The Omega whined again, eyes closing and frown settled between his brows as Wonshik continued. “No, but I do remember it ending with you sucking my dick.”  
Wonshik huffed, clicking his tongue and letting go of the Omega. Hongbin opened his eyes, frowning at the Alpha. “Such obscene words from such a pretty mouth.”  
“Then kiss this pretty mouth so I won’t be able to say such ghastly words.”  
Wonshik smiled, eyes crinkling. “Of course, my love, but first let’s get you out of this bath.”  
Hongbin sighed. “Yes, it is an ordeal just to stand up lately.”  
Wonshik helped the Omega to his feet, the water pouring in droplets down his body and held him under his arms to get one foot first and then the other out of the bath.  
The Alpha’s eyes had slipped downward and it was the Omega’s turn to click his tongue. “Stop eye fucking me and get me to the bed”, he whined.  
“Again with the words.”, Wonshik sighed. “Our pups’ first words will be something along those lines, I swear.”  
“Yeah well, then they should get out of there.”  
Wonshik looked slightly worried as he towelled Hongbin down. “Are you very uncomfortable?”  
Hongbin’s expression softened then and he wrapped Wonshik’s arms around himself as they stared at the mirror, Wonshik head coming to rest on the Omega’s shoulder from behind.  
“No, I’m mostly just being a whiny brat. It’s just the hormones, and the backaches and my feet.”  
Wonshik looked sheepish then. “I’m sorry, I know it can’t be easy. But you’re doing great baby.”  
Wonshik kissed the Omega on his lips then and Hongbin promptly sighed. Yes, it all began with kisses didn’t it.  
“Take me to bed.”, he spoke against the Alpha’s lips when they broke apart. The Alpha’s eyes darkened, this time with lust and he lead the Omega to their bedroom. 

“I can’t see anything.”, Hongbin whined. The Alpha broke away for air, breath puffing against the swollen head. His eyes flicked down and he licked at the bead of pre-come that had appeared. The Omega whined again and Wonshik smiled, swallowing the Omega down again and sucking hard on the way up, making the other arch.  
“Look at the mirror.”, he spoke, voice rough.  
He rose then, pushing the Omega to lay back down onto the bed instead of sitting up and he tugged Hongbin’s legs down so nothing could obscure his view when Wonshik licked up his length and sucked at the head. His stomach was preventing him from seeng anything when he looked down, but this certainly worked, the mirror against the wall giving him a prefect view of Wonshik going down on him. He sighed in pleasure, fingers grasping onto the sheets beneath him as Wonshik’s tongue dug into the slit.  
“Ah”  
Wonshik hummed in response and the Omega cried out suddenly, tensing, Wonshik swallowing and sucking as his hands grasped around the Omega’s thighs. Hongbin was trembling slightly by the time he licked at the head, pulling off and raising himself so he and Hongbin were next to each other on the bed. 

“Feel beter?”  
“Hmm.”, Hongbin hummed, clearly blissed out, body limp and languid. He became so soft in these moments, Wonshik knew. And Hongbin knew the Alpha liked it when he was soft around the edges when it was only them together.  
“I want to take care of you too.”, he spoke eyes opening and expression soft, patient.  
“You don’t have to, you’re clearly tired.”, Wonshik smiled, stroking his fingers through Hongbin’s hair.  
Hongbin blinked a couple of times, trying to clear the sleepiness away. “No.”, he protested. “I want to, come here, get out of your shorts.”  
Wonshik oblidged, shucking off his clothes.  
“Sit over me.”, Hongbin said next.  
“We need to be careful.”  
“Yes, just don’t sit back.”

Wonshik settled over Hongbin’s chest, legs bracketing the Omega and he was careful to keep a straight posture to not sink back and risk resting on Hongbin’s stomach. He was hard, achingly so and Hongbin was eyeing him up and down, the Omega’s hands coming forward, one to grip onto his hip, palm resting at the top of his thigh and the other to grasp lightly on his dick. He watched the Alpha’s eyes and Hongbin knew this turned the other on immensely. The Alpha would become shy when Hongbin held eye contact too long when doing such things to him and the Omega relished in it. “Does it feel good?” This, talking during sex, he knew was another thing the Alpha couldn’t handle.  
Wonshik whined high in his throat, hips already bucking forward, Hongbin attempting to keep him still with one hand. “Yes.”, he gapsed, voice still rough from earlier.  
“You know you’re pretty too, right?”, Hongbin whispered, tightening his grip, wrist twisting. “You’re so beautiful right now, Wonshik. I can’t wait to fuck you again.” The Alpha groaned eyes squeezing shut, lips parted.  
Hongbin grabbed onto the Alpha’s ass, shoving him forward so he braced himself on the headboard, dick very close to the Omega’s lips.  
“So pretty”, Honbin whispered again, before sinking his lips down onto the other, sucking lewdly, big pretty eyes looking up at Wonshik and the Alpha came, hips jerking and warm come spurting in the Omega’s mouth, a spot on his lips as he pulled away licking at the head. 

Wonshik looked fucked out, falling to the side and collapsing onto the bed, careful to mind Hongbin.  
“Good?”, Hongbin asked, grin sly as he turned onto his side to look at his mate.  
“Very much so.”, Wonshik replied, kissing those sinful lips.  
“I’m glad.”  
“Sleepy?”  
“Yes.” 

Wonshik shuffled forward, hand splayed onto his mate’s stomach, feeling the pups kick and shift.  
“I can’t wait to be a dad.”  
Hongbin’s head immediately filled with images of their pretty children, running, laughing. Wonshik running after them eyes crinkling with his bright smiles. He’d make a great father. The Omega couldn’t admit how much he wanted to see that come to life. It warmed his heart that Wonshik really, truly wanted his children. Wanted a family with him.  
“I think you’ll make a great father.”  
Wonshik smiled and the Omega felt his heart leap. That smile. It would always be the thing about Wonshik he loved the most.  
The Alpha placed a kiss on his forehead and cradled the Omega’s head to his chest. “My Omega, my love.”


End file.
